My First Games
by azulastar
Summary: Written in first person from cammie's point of view(Chapter's 1-5) but then in multiple people's point of view. Cammie is 12 and she just new she couldn't trust the blackthorne boys. Characters from both series shall be mentioned. Rated T for violence.
1. Monday

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FRANCHISE ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS, COLOUR FORCE, GARY ROSS ETC AND ALLY CARTER. ALL NAMES ARE EITHER PART OF THE FRANCHISE, PICKED BY FRIENDS OR BY RANDOM NAME GENERATORS :D**

I was 12 my names only been put in there once it can't be me, can it? It was the first day of the reaping's. The girls at the Gallagher academy and the boys at Blackthorne institute all stood nervously in the crowded area, here 2 boys from each year will be picked and 2 girls from each year, there are 6 years in total, so each year 24 of us get sent to fight to the death, why did we get put up for this, I knew we couldn't trust the boys at Blackthorne and now because there school governors decided on a "friendly" competition we have to join in with their stupid games.

Each of the 6 reaping's was held on separate days, year 6's(17-18 year olds); Monday, year 5's(16 -17 year olds); Tuesday, year 4's (15-16 year olds); Wednesday, year 3's (14-15 year olds); Thursday, year 2's (13-14 year olds); Friday and year 1's (12-13 year olds); Saturday and on a Sunday it was time for our final goodbyes. However everybody had to attend each reaping, just in case there were any volunteers.

Firstly the year 6 girls escort came; Chyna. She slowly progressed towards the reaping ball to the right hand side and picked out one of the names. Then Chyna walked over to the microphone and stand and said: "Lilly Royceston." A girl in a floor length dress with a flowery pattern on it slowly walked towards the stage, she glided up the steps, then a second name was picked and read; "Rosa Lynch." A small girl slowly walked to the stage you would have thought she was 14 not 17 she walked up the steps then Chyna asked "Do we have any volunteers?" When there was no reaction they shook hands and went inside the justice building.

Chyna walked back out and carried on; "now for the boys." She strode towards the other reaping ball on the left hand side and pulled out the first name; "Christopher Clark" A tall dark and handsome man walked forward, strutting towards the stage and smirked. Chyna then walked back to the ball and pulled out another slip of paper we would then have our final four tributes from year 6. "Martin Murphy" A muscular boy approached the stage and then Chyna asked for volunteers when no-one volunteered both Martin and Christopher shook hands and joined the girls inside the justice building.


	2. Tuesday

It was Tuesday, the second day of the reaping, Bree walked onto the stage her ever so positive demeanour pouring out of her soul. "Ladies first" she said smiling and waltzing towards the reaping ball on the right hand side of the justice building she picked out two slips of papers, in my head I was praying for my big sister; poppy not to get chosen, she was 16 and her name had been in 47 times already, stupid tesserae's, they only make us girls take them out as the boys "provide" most the coal, electric, fabrics etc. However they don't provide them they steal them we make something one day and the next day it's gone. A lot of the boys wonder why I know this much stuff since it's only my first year at the Gallagher academy, the one thing they don't though is the headmistress is my mum, so I have known about the hunger games for years.

"Poppy Morgan" My eyes shot up, I couldn't believe how long I'd zoned out for there was already one girl onstage and my sister walking up, I ran towards her. "Poppy, no don't, please"

"Cammie go find mum, I can't do nothing about it and you are NOT volunteering for me!"

I glanced around the crowd of spectators looking for my mum, tears welling up in my eyes, when I found her I ran towards her as fast as my legs could carry me. I sobbed into her, one of my sisters where safe, one was being sent to her death and my other sister and I still had to wait for our fate to be decided. When I looked around I saw Bree was the only person occupying the front of the justice building.

"Now let's find out who the brave two boys' will be" Bree continued and walked towards the other reaping ball. Picking out the next two names she said "Joseph Hughes" A tall muscular guy made his way to Bree and then she said "Arthur Ross" a small intelligent looking boy now also made his way towards Bree they shook hands and joined the girls inside the justice building.


	3. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FRANCHISE ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS, COLOUR FORCE, GARY ROSS ETC AND ALLY CARTER. ALL NAMES ARE EITHER PART OF THE FRANCHISE, PICKED BY FRIENDS OR BY RANDOM NAME GENERATORS :D**

Well today is Wednesday, it was the year fours turn, twirling my hair in my fingers I stood beside my roommates: Bex, Liz and Macey.* I looked upwards to see the year 4s escort: Effie looking down at us all, she spoke in a clear tone: "Welcome, welcome, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour." She said in an all too cheery voice that couldn't have been natural. However only Bex, Liz, Macey, my mum and I know that Effie hates her job and she only does it because it pays well. Looking back up at the stage I saw my other sister on the stage with her best friend. Then I realised what that feeling on my back was it was Liz's skinny arm stopping me from running towards the stage…again. When my sister was escorted inside a tear dripped down my face, now I knew I was going to have 1 less sister in my life, maybe even 2. It was the boys turn now; thankfully I didn't know any of them. "Felix Watts" he walked up to the stage with a robotic motion as if he had trained for this moment his entire life. A second name was called: "Philip Morgan" I gave my roommates a look to say did I hear that right. Bex nodded.

When the reaping finished and my mum stood frozen on the spot I approached and asked "Is he my brother?" She nodded and broke down into tears. "I'll tell you more on Sunday" she choked. I pulled her into a tight embrace, I knew how she felt, and she could lose 3 children, possible 4 if I get in.

I ran upstairs into my room breaking down into tears, how am I meant to cope.

*Macey is in it know to make the story a little more interesting (you'll find out how in chapter 6)


	4. Saturday

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FRANCHISE ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS, COLOUR FORCE, GARY ROSS ETC AND ALLY CARTER. ALL NAMES ARE EITHER PART OF THE FRANCHISE, PICKED BY FRIENDS OR BY RANDOM NAME GENERATORS :D**

I woke up and looked out my bedroom window, the sun shone brightly, warming up my face as I gazed outside. I saw my mum's reflection opening the oak door, a sad look in her eyes, I knew it something bad has happened already, has it started, have they died or have my friends got in? "Hey kiddo, it's Saturday, best get dressed so you look nice, Bex, Liz and Macey have all gone for breakfast and will wait for you downstairs, they said that they are not eating without you in French, Spanish and English."_ Really its Saturday already, that means I haven't been conscious for two whole day's meaning my name eill have been added two more times, oh god I need to get ready now, _I thought to myself, "okay mum I'll go now." I walked towards the bathroom, I looked up into the mirror I was as pale as the paper Liz uses and that is some expensive white paper. I shakily picked up my toothbrush and placed a smear of toothpaste onto it, I brushed my teeth, after that I turned the shower on, it was cold, like normal, I placed my hair into it trying not to wet my clothes with the water, I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and lathered it into my hair, I rinsed my hair thoroughly and stepped away from the shower turning it off as I moved away. I wrapped my towel around my hair, and washed my body carefully, I got dressed into my mother's reaping dress, it was a lovely shade of red, bright but not to bright, with a carefully sewn yellow flower sewn using a delicate thread, I then put some foundation on my face to make me look less pale, also I added some light red eye shadow onto my eyelids and I also used some gold and glittering eye-liner.

I headed down to the great hall the smell of a bacon, eggs and toast hit my nose. I saw my friends sat at the far table, I approached them an apologetic smile on my face. They stood up wearing the same expression we walked towards the counter where they were serving the toasts, however Macey picked up a cereal bar from the counter before, we all then grabbed a glass of water and returned to the table. Once breakfast was over it turned out that Macey had eaten an eighth of her breakfast bar and the rest of ' had all eaten two slices of strawberry jam on toast.

We then proceeded to our set reaping area's pricking our fingers on these things as we go, then Bex retaliated I gave her a look as if to say do not anger the already angry people, then I saw it fear, actual fear flooding through Bex's eyes. "Bex, just prick your finger or you'll have to face a far worse punishment then death." Bex closed her eyes and slowly placed her finger about an inch away from the needle and then, "ow!" Bex screamed, the pain showed in her face she looked as pale as I looked this morning but then she looked relieved as she slowly walked towards us a knowing+

look in her eyes, she'd conquered her only fear.

We all stood holding hand's praying us four wouldn't be chosen as no boy's are in year 1 (our year), we all took no notice of the greeting the first name called was "Bex Baxter" I was confident she'd make it, upset but confident, the second name called was "Liz Sutton" now she definitely could not handle herself but would Bex look after it, once I had tossed the thought about in my mind a few times a looked up to see Macey stood there by Liz's side and then at lest Elmira said "Cameron Morgan," a tear slid down my face but not for me, not for my friends considering Bex could hold up in a fight against me quite easily and well the others I cried for slightly but none of them more so than my mum. I staggered forward just hoping for volunteers and then as soon as I got halfway towards the stage I heard a shout of "I volunteer" it was Abby my aunt by 5 years*, believe it or not. I shook my head but she insisted I gave her look that said if you kill my friends and live I'll kill you, she nodded. Slowly my friends and aunt walked inside the justice building...

*I changed Abby's age as ... well you'll find out in a later chapter.


	5. Sunday - Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FRANCHISE ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS, COLOUR FORCE, GARY ROSS ETC AND ALLY CARTER. ALL NAMES ARE EITHER PART OF THE FRANCHISE, PICKED BY FRIENDS OR BY RANDOM NAME GENERATORS :D**

It's Sunday we are going to spend 30 minutes with everyone I know as they was kind enough to increase the time as they are very close to us. We approached the building as I looked at the names and room numbers on the list outside, I noted them down on my notepad.

-Poppy Morgan, Floor 2, Room 2

-Shannon Morgan, Floor 3, Room 1

-Maria Jackson, Floor 3, Room 2

-Philip Morgan, Floor 3, Room 4

-Bex Baxter, Floor 6, Room 1

-Liz Sutton, Floor 6, Room 2

-Macey McHenry, Floor 6, Room 3

-Abby Cameron, Floor 6, Room 4

When I saw Abby's name, I had a thought which was: _what if my mum wasn't married and I took her name, my name would be Cameron Cameron, _I giggled then remembered why I saw Abby's name. We made our way inside and towards the elevator, in my handbag I had a token for each person we are going to see and they now allow weapons as tokens as well but only for the year 1's as they are all girls, we stepped into the elevator and I pushed the number 2, the elevator whizzed upwards and then the automated voice said "door's opening." I stepped out and walked to the second door, we knocked and walked in when Poppy called out to say come in. I ran up her and gave her a hug, she needed it and I did, after five minutes of constant hugging we let go of each other and then our mum hugged her. "Hey we brought you a token for it," my mum said tearfully as I reached into by bag and grabbed a book on how to make a bow. I handed the leather bounded book to her, she smiled she knew it felt right in her hands, she knew she needed it. "Thanks Cammie, thanks mum." She said.

Once our time was up with poppy we went back to the elevator and I pressed the number 3 this time, firstly we went to see Shannon and I hugged her for five minutes as well, it was pretty much the same thing as what happened with Poppy. Then our mum said "we have a token for you, we think you'll love it." I handed her a book on how to make a fire and disguise the smoke. "Yes, I love it, this is so going to help, thanks" She said whilst practically jumping onto each one of us. I smiled at least she was slightly happy. "Have you seen Maria yet or do you want us to say out to her as we are going to see her next." I asked her. She replied with "no I haven't yet would you giver her this note though?" I nodded and I said "Okay we'll leave now so we can tell you her reply afterwards as we'll still have five minutes with you then." We all said "goodbye" as me and my mum left.

We walked diagonally across the hall to Maria's room, we knocked and she said "who is it?" She sounded like she had been crying it's likely but no one else has yet. "Its Cammie and Rachel," said my mum, "oh, come in then," she replied. When we walked in I ran up to her and quickly hugged her than I said "your eyes are all red, what's happened?" She sighed and carried on to say "It's just the thought that I may have to kill Shannon, Poppy, Bex, Macey and Liz." I nodded understandingly. "Why don't you team up for the first part and then split off afterwards?" She nodded and said "That's a good idea that." I smiled and then I remembered the note Shannon had given me, "This is off Shannon" I said whilst handing it to her. She opened it and read it aloud:

_"Dear Maria,_

_In the games will you team up with me my family and Cammie's friends until about half way through and then we'll split up so it is less likely to kill each other?_

From

_Shannon"_

"Are you going back to Shannon?" She asked, I nodded, "okay will you tell her yes for me" My mum nodded this time. "Here is a token for you"I said, passing her the newest trap book we could find. Then a peacekeeper (from Blackthorne, surprise, surprise) ushered us out of the room.

We then walked back towards Shannon's room and told the peacekeeper outside we still have five more minutes with her but he didn't believe us until I gestured towards the timer on the door that said 5:00 minutes left. He nodded embarrassingly and let us go in. I ran up to Shannon with a grin on my face and she took that as a yes.

We then went to see Philip, my brother, the one I never knew about. We knocked and when he replied we entered his room, the room was different to the girls, the girls was all white, almost innocent looking, note the word almost, where as the boy's rooms are all dark, dull and threatening, no innocence can be seen in the room except Philip he had never killed, he had never threatened our safety unlike some of the others and he hates these games, well that's according to my mum. "Hi, nice to meet you finally," we said to each other at the same time. We then embraced into a hug after 12 years of not knowing each other. After this I really hoped there would be more people so I could become Cammie the chameleon. I shied into the shadows, I hate meeting new people, even if they are my long lost brother, whilst in the shadows a tear dripped down my eye because well I have met him once and I am probably not going to see him again. "Hey, Cammie don't be shy, your mum has just told me that you picked out my token." I smiled he seems polite compared to the others, and a lot more nervous. "Yes I did it's a mockingjay pin, once worn by Katniss Everdeen, victor of a previous Hunger Games." His chin dropped, this item was so rare, well the official one anyway, it is now said to be an amulet of luck, with each persons name engraved on the case it's kept in, so far the case says:

Rachel Morgan

Katniss Everdeen  
Abby Cameron  
Philip Morgen

"Wait Mum you and Abby was in it" She nodded, "Abby was in it last year when you stayed with your grandparents as I didn't want you to see her die." My mouth opened wide, extremely wide with shock, I never knew my own mum took part in the Hunger Games. "Goodbye Philip, I hope to see you again." I paused and added "in person." He nodded in agreement and waved as we left the

room.

We returned to the elevator, I was about to see my friends possibly for the last time, my heart pounded, tears formed in my eyes, my mum put a reassuring arm around me, I had to stay strong, I had to fight the tears. Room 1: Bex, I entered the room and jumped on her, "Hi, we have a token for you," I handed her a sword with a gold writing engraved on it: _Never give up and you will succeed_, she smiled and embraced me into a hug as well. We just sat there speaking about tactics and other stuff until our time was up in which I waved her goodbye.

Room 2: Liz, I was about to walk in when I heard sniffles and goodbye's she must be talking to her parents, we waited outside the door, luckily I had brought a tennis ball, bouncing it off the wall and catching it multiple times. After five minutes had passed Liz's parents had left there cheeks red with anger and sorrow, they knew it was unlikely she was going to survive. We entered her room she smiled as she saw me, I asked "have your parents given you a token yet?" She nodded as she showed them a necklace. "wow that is so pretty we have one for you but your only allowed to take one thing in so we will let you decide." I handed her some phosphorus and her eyes opened wide with shock and then she had an idea, opening up the necklace which happened to be a heart shaped locket she poured a tiny amount of the phosphorus in. I nodded and smiled at her genius, well her logic really but its Liz, Liz's logic is just genius. I had the same conversation with Liz as I had with Bex the only difference was we ended up hugging our goodbyes.

Next we went to see Macey who only joined the school yesterday and they still put her name in, we didn't know much about her other than how she could work a nerdy looking gadget into fashion. Which why we decided to bring her a sword fitted which had night vision glasses encased in it. I handed it to her and told her "this is the sword that was used by Gillian Gallagher, in other words your ancestor." Macey's mouth opened wide with surprise. We them left with a quick goodbye.

We then went to see Abby and as she volunteered for me she was allowed a weapon as well, we entered her room only to see her embracing Joe Solomon*, slowly we backed out of the room and my mum awed with both surprise and delight. Once Joe left (a little flushed if I do say so myself), we re-entered her room. "Awe my little sis is all grown up," said my mum mockingly, I laughed at her but seriously my aunt Abby and Joe, I thought she'd have standards at least, then I saw her eyes glancing towards me as I was giggling without realising "Hey, Abby we brought you this." I said through my laughter whilst my mum reached into the bag and presented Abby the nun-chucks we bought her, we hugged her goodbye and my mum said "Anyway I believe Joe is allowed another 15 minutes so have fun." We left all of us laughing, all of us happy.

My thoughts then turned to the actual games, I was worried, I felt nauseous, I needed some air, I stepped outside and then I felt a hand grab my shoulder...

***Joe is also younger and is 17.**


	6. On The Train

**Abby's P.O.V**

I boarded the train with Bex, Liz and Macey,we were headed for death all of us knew it, oh well it was going to come anyway but I didn't think it would be this soon. I took a look around at all the lovely food a 3 tier chocolate cake and a 3 tier strawberry cake well that is the capital for you, eats all day and still look like twigs, I glanced towards the clock, then a bell rung for dinner, I headed towards the dining carriage and could not believe my eyes. Candles hung from the roof glowing purple. Liz gasped beside me, I looked at her as if to say what are you gasping at. "That's potassium that is, how they got it I have no idea no one has found any in over 50 years." She said after Bex explained what my look was for. I nodded in shock, we then sat at a the nearest table that could seat 8 people as we was meeting our mentors soon and Elmira would also want to sit with us, a white cloth laid over it with a delicate pattern of waves going around the edge, the napkins shaped like beautiful swans, and all the cutlery in its proper place also a single primrose was centred in the middle of the table. I then passed everyone a menu, there wasn't much option but for the starter I chose a simple salad. When the waiter came in he asked if we was ready to order I nodded and so did the others "okay what would you like?"  
"The salad please I said." the others said the same as me and at the same time our mentor's walked into the room.

**Katniss' P.O.V**

"Hi I'm Katniss and this is Peeta." Then I recognised Abby because we became excellent friends last game when I was her mentor, "so we meet again Abby, so who did you volunteer for?" She replied with "My little squirt, I mean my niece, Cammie, the headmistress' daughter, I just call her squirt all the time." I nodded after being in a similar position a couple of years ago. Then I saw it, a single primrose, seriously who was torturing me, tears flooded down my face. "How could they do this to me? They knew Prim died last year in the revolution we planned which eventually failed, they knew this, so why did the put the primrose there?" Holding a knife in my hand I threw it and it cut off a part of a fleeing Bex's hair. I calmed down suddenly what have I just done,then it clicked who was doing this. Why did Snow have to live why does he always torture me like this. The waiter returned and said "I'll come back later, shall I?" I nodded, storming out of the room. As I entered my room a muscular hand gripped my shoulder it was Peeta's, I turned around and he gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "You call that a kiss?" I said, we laughed at our little joke, I calmed down almost instantly, I lay on the bed, sleep did not come easily and when it did I hated it.

_Her hair trailed her back she rushed towards the injured child carefully stitching his wounds, then bang she was gone from my life forever my dreams turned to darkness._

The same dream every night however it just got more and more detailed the nearer the games was. I woke up sweat beads trailed down my body. Peeta must of heard me screaming in my sleep as I felt his strong hand holding a cold, wet flannel against my forehead. I sat up and he embraced me in a hug I cried into his shoulder. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I nodded at Peeta when he asked if he should let them in. Bex walked in and sat on the end of my bed. "Hey what got to you earlier?" she asked me, I shook my head as if to say it didn't matter but she was persistent so I looked at Peeta who nodded and back to her. I sighed and started explaining: "well as you probably know I took part in the revolution against Blackthorne last year and my sister Prim trained as a medic for our medical team and well there was an explosion whilst she was stitching an injured boys wounds and the rest is history." I sobbed for the next hour Bex comforting me as well as Peeta. "You're a good girl Bex and I would like to personally train you and your friends in archery and hunting." I told her as soon as I stopped crying. She gave me a confused look. "When there is two mentors one of us is aloud to train the tributes personally as we agreed to stop the revolution if we put some of our own rules in the game." I explained to her. "Oh, I see what you mean but what about Peeta?" she asks. "Well he just helps as we always decide that I will train the tributes and you are aloud two tokens in the game now as well, one from us and one from you friend or family member, so we are giving you each a replica of a mockingjay pin as Philip has the original." Bex gasped with surprised and ran out the room towards the seats where the others where re-watching the reapings. I closed my eyes and before I knew it Peeta was shaking me awake. "Hey, Katniss we'll be back in the capitol in twenty minutes." I was shocked I had just had a few hours sleep with no nightmares about prim or the revolution, maybe telling Bex helped. I got up and brushed my hair to one side, I then placed a simple red dress on that cinna had designed for my final propo but it was never filmed so here it is. "Girls make sure your ready we'll be there in 10 minutes" I then started to put my make-up on this took 5 minutes in total; a new record. I then looked out the window the capitol and train station was in sight. I heard the awed gasps coming from the next room. "Well here we are the capitol, now remember the best advise I can give you is stay alive." I said recalling my mentor saying that as I entered the room they was all sat in.


	7. The Invitation

Cammie's POV

My mum had just come back from the station, I refused to go, I am not willing to show my face of tears again, I was a coward for crying in the first place, now everyone will think I am weak but I am not weak I'm as strong as the heat that pours onto the surface of the earth. I look up at her, she smiles a sorry smile at me. "Hey Cammie, I got given this note it's addressed to both of us."

"Read it," I said as I was now interested in the conversation.

_Dear Rachel and Cammie,_

_you have been invited to the capitol for_

_the tribute parades and during the entire_

_games in order for Cammie to say a final_

_goodbye to her friends and siblings_

_and you to your sons and daughters._

_Effie_

"Well that was thoughtful." I smiled whilst reaching for the note, "Do we have any lemons?"

"Yes Cammie, I'll get you one, is it to eat or is it for something else?"

"Can you get me one to eat and the juice out of another please mum."

"Yeah sure Cammie." She answered, then hugged me before leaving the room.

I stared out the window daydreaming about The Capitol, my friends and what they must be up to just days before there almost certain death.

Caught up in my "wonderful" thoughts I did not notice my mum placing the lemon and lemon juice (which were in separate bowls) onto the floor.

"Cammie." My mum said quietly in order not to startle me.

"Thanks mum, if im correct this should reveal when our train is leaving in order for us to show the peacekeepers."  
"I thought Liz was the genious," I chuckled at my mum's comment.

After I revelead the time which turned out was in 30 minutes I ran to pack my stuff as we were aloud to stay until the end of the games and we got to travel home with the victor if it was one of my friends or siblings, little did I know how much my life was about to change...

**Authors Note: Thought I'd leave you all in suspense, i already have the next part written out in my notepad so I just need to type it up so it won't be suspenseful for long :)**


	8. The Tribute Parade

**Cammie's P.O.V**

I took my seat in front of the sea is sponsors each one gleaming with delight searching for a cunning young tribute to help in the arena by providing luxurious goods, such as: food, medicine and water. Each chariot entered the vast space where the parade was being held.

Christopher's and Martin's chariot was the first to emerge in the brightly lit pathway; Christopher was dressed in an extravagant dark blue suit, his trousers finised the suit off with an eerie look. Martin's stunning red suit defined each muscle in his strong body, his frame was massive in comparison to the brute who the mutts killed just before Katniss and Peeta won the 72nd* hunger games.

The horses pulling Lilly's and Rose's trotted proudly along the pathway, Lilly's blonde hair flowed down the back of her neck coming to an abrubt stop at her dainty shoulders, she wore a peary white dress that reached just past her knees, showing off her feminie legs. Rosa's pink ball gown fluttered against her feet as the chariot moved; her hair was casually coiffed as it fell on to her beack in a series of loose curls.

The first year 5's chariot also emerged onto the pathway, Josep's bright green suit helped to illuminate the pathway even more as it clung to his skinny frame, I wondered if he's come out alive he doesn't seem very healthy, he must be one of the poor blackthorne boys. Arthur was also quite skinny, I laughed in my head as I thought: maybe they just don't like year 5's, but the orange suit he wore reflected the bright lights around us, the smirk on his face meant one thing, he must be putting this skinny, weakling look on.

The girls followed, their heads held high; hiding their deep sadeness behind some of the most simplistic yet glamourous carnival masks. Somehow I managed to make eye contact with Poppy, my eyes showed how sorry I felt for her, her eyes tried to tell me she was determined but i could clearly tell she was frightened, her hair was in a bun and was carefully placed at the back of her head, a veil which was attached to her bun, flowed onto her long crimson dress. The other girl in the chariot, which Ceaser is calling Chloe, is dressed in a short yellow summer dress with a purple flower attatched to her right shoulder strap.

Felix and Phillip were the next to enter the cool night air, my brother had a sweet smile on but his eyes were sincere and full of worry. His neat hair was spiked up to make him look younger than he actually his, ouch; my ears hurt, that was the loudest clap so far, well it was for either Phillip or Felix who both looked quite dashing and well the capitol love a couple of heart-breakers. Phillip wore a blue suit and Felix wore a davishing silver suit which sparkled attractively in the light.

Maria and Shannon then stepped into the light, opting not to take the chariot ride, they linked thier arms, showing their unity and friendship. Maria's purple dress complementing Shannon's light blue dress both with sleeves and a gold tiara placed on their heads just before their hair travels down their backs in tight curls.

The next two blackthorne boy's rode their chariot onto the illuminated pathway, they were called Andrew and Johnathon, Andrew wore a simple turquoise suit, unlike Johnathon who wore an extravagant green suit.

Two feminine shapes started to be pulled into the light by two pristine horses. Their dresses matching the lilac and light green stripes that decorated the chariot, I sat near both girls at dinner the other week; well me and Macey did as Bex and Liz were brushing up on their P and E, well Liz was anyway. The girl in light green was called Paula and the one in lilac was called Sophie and they were best of friends, the reaping was most certainly fixed this year.

The two male tributes from year 2: Micheal and William were the next to enter the bright pathway, Micheal wore an extravagant brown suit, whilst William wore a simple grey buisness like suit that exentuated his muscles.

Tina's older sister's: Hannah and Scarlett emerged on to the luxurious green path. Scarlett who was true to her name wore a scarlett coloured floor length dress that trailed behind her like a stream of blood. Hannah wore a magenta coloured dress that reached just abover her knees and her pink ribbon stood out against her plaited light brown hair.

I looked at the pottasium powered lights trying not to focus on Liz's fearful face, her dress a cream colour which almost matched her pale skin tone, a lovely light blue belt stood out against the dress. Bex stood strongly and proudly beside Liz and tried to comfort her, Bex wore a gold dress to compliment her tanned skin, a headband made by plaiting a part of her hair matched her dress perfectly, then the unthinkable happend a peacekeeper walked by their carriage and escorted Liz through a side exit my heart thudded. Bex looked up to me, we both looked at each other with confusion and deep sadness.

A pair of black combat boots and black heeled shoes stepped out into the light, typical Macey, going fully black clothing, what do you expect we're spies and that's Macey, Abby wore a burgundy dress that was short at the front but at the back trailed to the floor, they came to a halt in front of president snow as he started his infamous speech but this time it had changed, a lot:

_"Welcome, tributes, mentor's and honoured guests, you may have noticed one of the tributes taken by a peacekeeper through one of the side doors, don't worry I can assure you she is safe and unharmed, she will not be taking part in this year's hunger games as such a knowledgeable young girl should not die as she will prove a great wonder to the Capitol citizens, but we still need another young girl from gallagher so let me announce to you that the tribute that will take the young girl's place will be-"_

There was a pause of silence as the president opened the envelope labelled 74.**

_"-The daughter of Rachel Morgan herself, Cameron would you make your way down here please."_

My face dropped, why is it always me?

**A/N: Well that's the tribute parade over now onto training I shall post a poll about Cammie's training score :)**

**Katniss's hunger games were the 72nd* to make the odds in my favour - see what i did there and that is how this one is the 74th** hunger games.**


End file.
